


The Best of Friends Already

by ForeverAndAlways



Series: Alternate Universe Phan [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fanboying, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "im so sorry for my dog jumping on u im terrible at training him- oh shit i've been obsessed with your youtube channel for years please tell me u've seen mine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Friends Already

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday!  
> I hope you like it!  
> 

I never really walked on days like these. Let me rephrase that— I never walked at all. I know exercise is good for you and all that shit, but it never really appealed to me. I didn’t like being out of breath and sweating. I would rather eat nothing but lettuce for a year than exercise once a week, that’s how much I hated it.

But my dog needed to exercise to recover from the surgery he recently had. I didn’t like that i had to exercise too though, and made a mental note to look into a doggy treadmill. 

 

i was suddenly being pulled in the direction of a handsome stranger--not that i noticed. My golden retriever, Pooh started jumping on said handsome stranger. 

“I’m so sorry! He’s loopy ‘cause he just had surgery--Holy shit! AmazingPhil? I’ve been obsessed with your YouTube channel for years now, Please tell me you’ve seen mine? I’ve sent you so many links to it,” I just ran into my idol. this was not an everyday occurrence.Maybe i should walk more...

“Danisnotonfire? Oh my god, yeah i love your videos! No problem about the dog thing, our dogs seem to like each other very much” I blushed and looked down to see Pooh sniffing Phil’s dog’s butt. 

“If I pass out it's because i may or may not be a little bit in love with you and I can't handle this” i said, but it came out as a laugh.

“I’m Dan, obviously.” I let out a giggle.

“Phil, though you probably already know that,” there was a short silence after he giggled.

He cleared his throat “If you give me your number, i’d love to set up a playdate for the dogs” He shifted anxiously .

“Yeah!” I said a little too fast. I dug in my pocket for a piece of paper or something. All i came up with was an old Starbucks receipt. I quickly but neatly scrawled out my phone number and handed it to him.

“Caramel macchiato? That's my favorite Starbucks drink,” He exclaimed.

“Oh my god, mine too. Do you want to go get a coffee? I asked gesturing towards the Starbucks about a half mile away.

“I would love to” He smiled at me.  
…  
The walk was short and the silence awkward but I enjoyed just being around him. I could sort of tell that he enjoyed it too, even though he looked confused the whole time we were walking.

“So um, I can't think of anything to say that you probably don't know about me, but i want to talk to you,” Phil said right as we were walking in.

“Thats alright, it’s the same with me. I basically put my whole life on the Internet. Is there anything you want to know about me?” I asked as we got in line.

“Well there is one thing…” Phil looked down at his shoes like they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

“What’s that?”

“How are you so attractive both online and in real life?” He looked me in the eyes as he slowly said this.

“Um…genetics i guess? I’m not really attractive though.” I blushed and stared at the floor.

“Of course you are,” He said sounding genuine. “Dan?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, looking into my average eyes with his better-than-average eyes.

“I would love that.” He put his hands on either side of my face and slowly brought his lips to mine.

“You know,” I started saying. “I usually don't kiss people so soon, but I feel like i've known you for years,"

He giggled warmly.

"I feel like we're the best of friends already" Phil smiled at me.

We got our coffee and walked hand in hand to the park, Pooh and Phil’s dog following.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if u liked it! Tell me what u think!!


End file.
